Once Upon A Time In A Fangirls Dream
by angelica-jamie
Summary: Abbi and Jackie are two fangirls who get to meet the Supernatural cast members. Twins Angelica and Thirrin are hunters who meet the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Fangirls

**Once Upon A Time In A Fangirls Dream**

**Chapter One**

Abbi and Jackie walk into Hurds arguing over what they're gonna get when they stop dead in their tracks. There standing in front of them at the checkout counter, are Sam, Dean, Castiel.

"Oh my God! You guys star in Supernatural!" Jackie exclaims with a bright smile, but since it's Jackie it looks manic.

Jared, Jensen and Misha all have identical looks of horror and panic on their faces.

"Don't worry we're not crazy fans." Abbi says placating.

"Crazy yes. But unless you were actually **THEM**, we're not gonna do anything." Jackie adds.

"Really?" Jared asks somewhat in disbelief with a child like hopeful look on his face.

"Yup." Abbi says popping the 'p', then turns to Jackie and finishes their argument, frustrated, "Ice cream then if I can't have pop."

Jackie seems to mull it over for a moment before reluctantly agreeing, "Okay. Fine."

Abbi snorts and turns away towards the ice cream freezers, _like Jackie would ever say no to ice cream. The few things in the world that are absolute are one, the sky's blue. Two, the sun's bright. Three, Jackie can never EVER say no to ice cream, pie or honey. And four, Bert and Ernie are gay._

"Wow you're actually normal fans." Jared says in awe. "Do you read or write fan fiction?" He asks in apprehension, not sure if he wants to know the answer.

"Yes but nothing Wincest cause that's just eww... Unless they make Sam and Dean not brothers then that's okay." Abbi says.

"Abbi writes some stories but only after I bug her enough and drive her insane. I'm her muse, I've never been a muse before." Jackie says in her 'I'm high but not really' voice.

"She's got her own dress and everything. But I write only short one page comedy dribbles. I can't actually write any decent plot." Abbi says with a self-deprecating shrug and a rueful smile.

"Yeah? What do you write about?" Misha asks curious.

"She turned Sam into a girl." Jackie says with evil glee.

"A girl?" Jared asks not sure whether to be offended or not.

"If it makes you feel any better she was hot." Abbi says soothingly. "And I made Dean struck out and Bobby get molested by jailbait." She adds sheepishly.

Misha just busts out laughing, the boys jaws have dropped open, and asks, "What did you do to Castiel?"

"Unfortunately Cas was God at the time so nothing." Abbi says matter-of-factly, "But if he was there I would have turned him into...well a whore." She adds sheepishly.

Jensen just lifts an eyebrow visibly trying to hold back his smirk and looks at Misha with an 'I told ya so' look. Misha just looks like a kicked puppy.

"If it makes you feel any better it's all because of a witch." Jackie adds soothingly, raising her arms in a 'do you need a hug' gesture, which revels the T-shirt under her jacket. It says,

**WARNING: **Trickster

Do Not Be Fooled By

The Cuteness!

"Oh Richard would **LOVE** that." Jensen comments drolly. Just then guess who walks in, none other that Richard himself, "Son of a bitch, speak of the Devil." He says shaking his head in disbelief.

"Haha Oh My God! That's perfect!" Abbi laughs.

Jackie just gives her evil laugh and asks, "Which was your favorite prank done by Gabriel?"

"Umm I don't know..." Richard says looking thoughtful

"The alligator one was good. Or oh! The slow dancing alien one!". Abbi says excitedly.

"Oh oh no! The one where Dean dies over and over again!" Jackie says with evil glee.

"Fan girls hated that one." Jensen says pouting slightly.

The girls' just ignore him, too wrapped up in their discussion.

"Yeah!" Abbi agrees with enthusiasm, her eyes growing big, "Oh my God I love it when he dies because of a taco!"

"Or shaving! Or the car!" Jackie adds, nearly squealing.

"Wasn't there a piano?"

"Yeah I think so...or maybe it was a safe?"

Abbi just shrugs, "It was just classic. Oh! Did Sam ever shoot him? I remember the thing with the ax."

"Maybe. I sure would have. I mean all that pent up frustration..." Jackie says thoughtfully.

"Oh thanks!" Abbi says sardonically.

"These are my people." Richard exclaims happily with his arms spread out to indicate the girls.

Abbi looks over at the guys then and notice the looks on their faces. It's the 'okay back away slowly from the crazy people, and don't break eye contact' look.

"We know what you're thinking but we're not dangerous!" Abbi says placating.

"Well not dangerous to most people." Jackie adds thoughtfully. Abbi just gives her a 'you're an idiot' look.

"You know you're crazy right?" Misha asks.

The girls share a look, then say, "Certifiable."

"Good just so you know that." Misha says jokingly.

"Sooo..." Richard claps his hands, and like a light bulb going on Jackie asks, "Why are you here?"

"We're doing an episode in Cleveland, we're just passing through." Jensen answers.

"Yeah, but why's Richard here? Unless you're bringing Gabriel back!" Jackie asks practically bouncing up and down.

"Uhh...we can't tell you anything, sorry." Jared says evasively with an apologetic smile.

"Okay, whatever. But you keep killing off all the fun characters, like Gabriel." Abbi says.

"And Balthazar." Jackie adds. And of course you'll never guess who walks in after she said that, none other than Sebastian Roché.

"You've got to be friggin' kidding me!" Jensen exclaims.

"What?" Sebastian asks confused.

"Wow you're tall." Abbi proclaims looking up.

"And thin." Jackie adds.

Sebastian gets an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Don't worry it's meant to be a compliment." Jackie hurries to reassure him.

"Umm…thank you?" Sebastian says uncertainly. "Umm…I like your shirt."

"Thank you!" Jackie says eyes wide, "I got it made. Along with one that says 'Personal Demon.' one that says 'Don't Blink!' and another that says 'The Angels Have The Blue Box…I Think It's A Political Statement.'"

Everyone just looks confused.

"The first one is my nickname for her," Abbi explains, "the others are quotes from 'Doctor Who.'"

They still look blank.

"Doctor Who? You know British, running, aliens…really great hair?" Abbi tries.

"Really, really great hair." Jackie adds wistfully.

...

"What would happen if we just randomly started saying actors names, would they appear?" Jackie asks, and before she can get an answer exclaims, "Joe!"

Abbi gives her an 'are you kidding me look' mixed with an 'you are an idiot look'.

The door jingles and Alona Tal enters.

Abbi and Jackie just stand there blinking.

Jackie snaps her fingers and exclaims, "Ha! I'm God!" and spreads her arms out wide.

"You are not God Jackie." Abbi says with an ever-suffering look, speaking slowly as if to a child.

"Fine! Then I am **AWESOM**! 'Cuz I've said all their names today and bam! They're here! In the middle of friggin' nowhere! In OHIO noless! I could understand if we met them somewhere like Texas, because it's Texas. But Cleveland, Ohio? It's just not realistic!"

"And you being God is?" Abbi answers sarcastically.

"I didn't say I was **THE** God. I just said I was God." Jackie explains calmly, "I could be Greek or Roman or preferably Norse. Like a female version of Loki!" She says excitedly with a crazed look in her eye.

"Sure sweetie." Abbi says sweetly, patting her arm placating, like one would a crazy person, "You can be whatever you want, sweetie."

"Don't patronize me!" Jackie says incredulously.

"Oh very good sweetie! Using big words! Aren't you just a big girl!" Abbi coos mockingly.

Jackie points a finger in Abbi's face, "I dare you to try that again one more time. You think this is crazy? I'll show you crazy."

Abbi puts her hands up in a surrendering motion, backing away slowly, never breaking eye contact. But of course because she's a sister, and she might be slightly suicidal, she couldn't stop herself. Before she could think about it she says, "Down Fido." Then promptly runs away screaming, "There are witnesses!"

"That can be easily taken care of!" Jackie yells back.

"Homicidal Bitch!" Abbi replies.

"I'm not paying for your candy!" Jackie threatens.

Abbi stops and gives Jackie a look and says, "…I have my own card."

"…Damn." Jackie mumbles in response.

At the look on Jackie's face they couldn't hide their smiles behind their hands anymore, and the entire Supernatural cast bust out laughing.

"Are we on hidden camera, or something? This just doesn't happen." Alone says while trying to catch her breath.

"She had spicy food this morning." Abbi says in explanation.

"And she got to sleep till 12." Jackie adds.

"Are you two twins?" Alona asks.

"I'm older." Abbi says.

"I'm taller." Jackie replies smugly.

"By an inch!" Abbi yells, holding up her thumb and forefinger to indicate the measurement.

"Still taller." Jackie singsongs.

Abbi just gives her a very special, custom-made bitchface ™, created by Abbi when she was three and Jackie was born. It basically says, 'you are the bane of my existence, I hate your existence and the very idea of you existence. Yet somehow I remain by your side, and therefore am insane.'

From somewhere behind the girls a man comes and puts his arms around their shoulders, "Can you act?" he asks without preamble.

Abbi and Jackie share a look, and then duck out from under the guy's arms. They turn around, cross their arms over their chests and give him a 'death to you' glare.

"Why?" Jackie asks, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I want you to be in an episode." He answers. The other cast members look like their jaws want to jump off their faces and dance.

"I can't act." Jackie answers curtly.

"Doesn't matter, just be yourselves. Anyway give the boys your contact info. I've got to run." With that he walks out the door, Richard and Sebastian follow.

Jackie turns to Abbi uncertainly and says, "Umm…"

Abbi snorts, "Don't look at me. I can act. You? You laugh when I even **think** about tickling you." So saying Jackie bursts into laughter, "See?" Abbi asks.

"Stop it! That's not fair!" Jackie whines.

Abbi rolls her eyes, "Why are you going to do a scene in Cleveland anyway?" Abbi asks, trying to change the subject.

"Well you know…Cleveland's…nice." Jensen says haltingly.

"It's hell." The sisters reply.

"Yeah." Jared, Jensen, and Misha agree.

"Hmmm…then I guess that does make sense." Abbi nods her head thoughtfully.

**NOTE: The author (me) has no prejudice against wincest, has no idea whether there are crazed Supernatural fans or not (if there were I would be one of them), and has no clue whether her representation of Jared, Jensen, Misha, etc. is accurate or not. XD.**


	2. Chapter 2: Deathly Marshmallows

**Chapter Two**

**30 minutes later:**

When the girls' arms are laden with enough supplies to feed a small army they exit the store.

"How much can two girls eat?" Jared asks incredulously

"Seriously?" Jensen asks drolly, "Dude you eat for like, three people…who think it's their last meal."

Misha stifles a laugh and Jared glares at the both of them.

"It's not for us! ...Well not all of it." Jackie says, "We're having a family reunion. We do it every year so that our cousins don't think we hate them 'cause we never call, or e-mail…" Jackie bites he lip in thought.

"Why? Where do you guys live?" Misha asks.

"Oh here and there." Jackie replies vaguely, attempting to wave her hand but the bags weigh it down.

The guys all lift a questioning eyebrow, which makes the girls giggle shamelessly. _'I mean come on! If they're gonna do something that cute we have to giggle!_' Jackie rationalizes.

"We live overseas, and we travel a lot. We only come back here once a year." Abbi fills in, while shooting an annoyed glare at her sister.

Right about now the boys thoughts are along the lines of, _'Dean would like them.'_

Until the girls turns towards their car, then the boys have to amend their thoughts to _'Dean would LOVE them.'_

Sitting there in the lot of a small town general store in the middle of nowhere is a solid black 1960 Plymouth Fury.

"If you guys want I'm sure our mum won't mind if you came to the party." Abbi asks hopefully, with her eyebrows raised.

"We have smores." Jackie singsongs to sweeten the deal.

At that bit Jared perks up and takes a step forward but is stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Dude, there could be like, crazed fans there or something." Jared cautions in a low voice.

Mish just looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Jensen get used to them, because like it or not we're going to be filming with them."

"Yeah, and besides they're not that bad." Jared adds in a placating tone.

"Fine. But if we die because of some crazy fangirls, I'm coming back, and I'm **so** blaming the two of you." Jensen proclaims, pointing forcefully at Jared and Misha. Then he stalks off back to the car grumbling about psycho chicks and something about how this is how it always starts in the movies.


	3. Chapter 3: Werewolf Killing Stilettos

**Chapter Three**

Balthazar pulled a 'Gabriel' on Cas, and of course Gabriel being Gabriel would never let **LUCIFER** kill **HIM**. So it comes as no surprise to the Winchesters that they arrive and flank Cas right after his big 'I'm God' speech. Of course Cas is momentarily surprised, which gives Balthazar and Gabriel the crucial moment they need. Moving swiftly they each grab Cas' shoulders and place a hand on his forehead. A moment later a blinding, pure, white light encompasses them, causing the hunters to shield their eyes. When the light fades Cas is passed out on the floor, Gabriel and Balthazar look like they just went twelve rounds with a Hellhound...a really big one.

"You guys alright?" Bobby asks, they nod their assent.

"Cas?" Dean asks worried, he's still unconscious.

"Cassie won't be up for awhile yet." Balthazar replies breathlessly.

"Yeah, but when he does, go easy on him. 'K?" Gabriel says, genuinely concerned for his little brother.

Dean just snorts and gives a short, curt nod. "Sammy you alright to help me with him?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Sam replies tiredly.

The boys walk over to their Angel, supporting him on their shoulders they start to head out when Bobby reminds them. "The car's crashed."

"Don't worry about it. It's one of the things I like about you boys." Gabriel says with a smirk, pulling out a lollipop, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth with a cat-got-the-cream look on his face.

Dean just snorts and shakes his head, with a gruff "thanks" in reply they leave with their unconscious cargo.

It's been three months, Dean's getting restless, but it's not like they can get up and move with a inexperienced, and now permanently human, ex-angel. It's not like last time, they have time now to train him, the apocalypse has been averted, again. Of course if Dean fixes any more cars Bobby may have to rename the place to 'Singer's Auto Shop'. If they had been 'normal' Dean would have definitely been a mechanic. In the three months that they have been at Bobby's, Dean's taught Cas how to take care of nasties, his baby, drive, cook, make and understand random pop culture references and expressions, and flirt, a lot. Basically Dean's trying to 'Dean-ize Cas' as Sam put it, and it's driving Sam crazy, _especially the incident at the bar_, Sam thinks with a shudder. It's amazing what Cas has picked up with Dean as his teacher. What they need is a job, but it's been quiet on the whole, Sam and Bobby's collective researching minds cant find even a simple salt and burn.

So it comes as a relief to all that they get a call of life and death emergency, the car's already packed and ready to go, until the Plymouth comes careening out of nowhere into Bobby's yard. Two girls jump out of the car armed and ready to go, they look like twins except one has flaming red hair, and the other has raven black. Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby all have their guns up and pointed at the girls.

The redhead proclaims indignantly, "Is that how you greet your own nieces after not seeing them for ten years?" She asks indignantly with one hand on her hip, her shawed-off dangling loosely from her other hand. _She has a British accent_, Sam notices absently as what she just said catches up to him.

"Bobby I didn't know you had nieces" Sam says puzzled.

"Him and mum had a falling out a long time ago. Neither of them like to talk about it much." The black haired twin says calmly, "Maybe we should go inside the **warded** house now." Pointedly looking at her sister.

"Oh right!" The redhead exclaims like she forgot, "We're being chassed." She says as calmly as if she just pronounced that she was going to the store.

Bobby just heaves a long suffering sigh, "Come on then." He says turning back to the house.

Inside Bobby introduces the girls, "Boys meet Angelica." He indicates to the black haired girl, "And Therein." He then points to the redhead.

"Hi." The girls say, waving slightly.

"Girls this is Sam, Dean and Cas." Bobby says indicating each of the men.

"Winchester?" the girls ask.

"So you must be the Fallen Angel." Angelica adds.

"He did not Fall." Dean replies defensively.

Angelica and Therein smile, it's seriously creeping Sam out because it's one of those smiles that make the person seem like they _**know**_.

Booby sighs again, "They're psychic."

"So what? They're still wrong, Cas didn't Fall."

Cas clears his throat nervously, a trait he picked up from Sam when he has to tell Dean something he knows Dean's not going to like, like the 'pie incident'. "Actually I did." Cas intones gravely.

"What?" Dean asks incredulously, turning towards Cas.

"I'm sorry Dean, I know I've been a burden, but the Angels gave me a choice. Return to Heaven with them or stay here. If I returned I would have never been able to come back to earth. So I chose to stay, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we don't mind having you here with us Cas. Do we guys?" Dean asks, pointedly looking at Sam and Bobby. They both hurry to agree with Dean, he's got that 'agree with me or I'll kick your ass' look. "And you're not a burden, it's been fun teaching you to be more human."

"Don't you mean 'to be more Dean'?" Sam asks with a smirk.

Bobby tries to stifle his grin, while Dean just glares at them.

Angelica heaves a huge sigh, "It's like trying to pull teeth" she mumbles, "Did you all forget the fact that we came here under duress, and are currently residing in the panic room." She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

Therein just rolls her eyes, "Seriously?" Angelica glares at her, "No seriously dude, what the fuck? 'Under duress'? 'Currently residing'? You sound like a fucking lawyer, meet my sister, Matlock." Therein mocks, indicating her sister with a wave of her hand.

Angelica glares right back, "I'm not the one who buys completely impractical shoes. Stilettos? Really? I mean come on! You're not arguing a case, you're hunting a fucking werewolf!"

"Hey! They can be used as a weapon okay!" Therein defends her shoes.

"Not unless they're silver tipped!" Angelica shoots back.

Therein just gives her a Cheshire smile.

"You're kidding…" Angelica asks drolly, though her tone of voice suggests she's not that surprised.

Bobby just shakes his head, "You're definitely your mothers daughters." He lifts his ball cap up and rearranges it on his head.

"Who forgot they came here 'under duress' now?" Dean asks mockingly.

Angelica and Therein each lift an eyebrow, crossing their arms in front of their chests.

Bobby, Sam, and Cas look at him incredulously, Dean just bows his head and mumbles a soft apology.

"How are shoes relevant to being a lawyer." Cas asks puzzled.

Everyone just turns to stare at Cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taking so long but uni is swamping me and my muse is gone so please bear with me whoever is reading this. Oh and I'm not sure how to add this detail in, my brain's fried, so Angelica has silver-grey eyes and Therein has emerald-green eyes.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The 'Thing' at the Bar

**Chapter Four**

**The Incident at the Bar…**

"Dean, we shouldn't be here, its wrong!"

"Sam, cool it okay. We're just trying out the bike without the training wheels, that's all. Nothing's going to happen."

"Dude he's not ready. What if he hurts himself?"

"Hurts himself? Seriously dude what do you expect him to be doing? Acrobatics? Besides, Cas can take care of himself."

"Yeah but Dean, what if…" Sam trails of staring over Dean's shoulder with his mouth open.

"Dude, shut your mouth you'll catch flies." When Sam responds by slowly pointing over Dean's shoulder, Dean turns around to see what his baby brother is gaping at. What he sees is something he never expected to see, not EVER.

"Dean, I can't believe you corrupted an angel. I can't believe you corrupted Cas!"

"First, I did not corrupt, all I did was provide the means. Second, dude I've already been to hell not much else they can do." Dean replies with a smirk and serious pride shining out of his eyes.

Cas is at the bar chatting up two very hot girls, when they all get up Sam heaves a huge sigh of relief thinking that Cas struck out. Until Cas turns towards Dean, gives him a smirk and a wink, and then follows the girls out. At that, all the brothers can hope to do is stare, and pray their jaws don't become disconnected.

"Looks like Cas won't be coming home for while," Dean states numbly.

"Uhhh…yea,." is all Sam can respond at the moment.

"Booze?," Dean asks.

"…yeah…lots."

"Yeah."

**The next morning…**

Sam and Dean wake up with the mother-of-all hangovers, the irony of that thought was not lost on them.

They're sitting at the table while Bobby prepares the coffee when Cas tries sneaking in through the front door. Unfortunately for him he's not as quiet as he used to be, and he can't seem to pick up that talent from Dean yet.

"Cas, get yer ex-angelic ass in here," Bobby calls from the kitchen.

Cas heaves a sigh and shuffles in quietly, looking to the world like a teenage boy getting caught by his parents.

Dean smirks, Sam wants to get drunk…again, and Bobby just hands Cas a mug.

"So, have a good evening?," Dean asks, his face a mixture of pride and lewdness.

"Yes," Cas responds with a small smirk hiding behind his cup.

Dean laughs, while Sam starts squirming.

"We are never talking about this again," San states forcefully to his mug.

"Aww, don't be such a prude Sam," Dean says, grinning at his brother's displeasure.

Sam just bitchfaces in response. Dean, Cas and Bobby laugh at him, which causes Sam to bitchface more. It's such a wonderfully, horribly cute cycle.

* * *

><p><strong>Uni is swamping me so I'm not gonna be able to post for awhile. Also, I have been abandoned by my muse and would love it if anyone reading this (if there is anyone reading) could give me some suggestions for plot? 'Cuz I suck at plot. :]<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: The Pie Incident

**Chapter Five**

**The Pie Incident…**

"Come on Cas, try it! You'll like it."

"Dean, I am an Angel of the Lord. I do not require sustenance."

"Dude it's not sustenance. It's pie. PIE, flakey pastrial goodness brought down by the Gods of pie!" Dean tries again, waving the fork precariously full of pie in front of Cas.

Sam snorts, "Dude give it up, he doesn't want to try it," a pause, "pastrial is not a word."

"Dean I do not believe there is a pagan god solely for pie." Cas intones gravely. Dean sighs in defeat putting down the fork. "Though there is a pagan god for baking."

"Cas, dude the point is not the friggin' pagan god! It's PIE!" Dean exclaims frustrated.

"Dean, if he eats will you shut up about the pie?" Sam asks desperately.

"Yes."

"Cas, please for the sake of my sanity, eat the stupid pie."

"Heathen! Apologize to the pie!" Dean demands while waving the plate of pie at Sam threateningly.

"Dean I will try it." Cas says patiently, _he doesn't want to have to heal Sam because his brother beat him up over a discussion of pie._

Dean gives that blinding smile and temporally forgets about torturing his brother.

Cas takes the fork hesitantly, and puts it in his mouth. Afterwards Dean is looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" Dean asks, eyebrows raised.

Cas clears his throat nervously; _he's watched Sam do this when he has to tell Dean something he knows Dean's not going to like._

"It is fine Dean." Cas intones, ever the stoic.

Dean's face falls, "Oh."

Cas heaves an impatient sigh, "This is not an acceptable response?"

Dean's too busy pouting at the table like a little boy to respond.

"Cas, Dean is unnaturally obsessed with pie, and he wanted you be obsessed too." Sam responds patiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dean."

Dean sighs, "Forget it Cas."

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help it, I mentioned a 'pie incident' and I just couldn't leave it there. It's been bugging me, and caused me to almost fail my exam, so before I fail again…XD.<strong>


End file.
